


self confidence and trust

by orphan_account



Category: orange - 高野苺 | Takano Ichigo
Genre: Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8903482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Naho is the orange warmth of the sun.Kakeru is the cool, dappled shade.Hiroto wants to be the branches that connect them, but isn't sure he has the strength.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucathia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucathia/gifts).



_To the Suwa Hiroto I won’t become:_  
It feels awkward writing to you. How did you do this? Uh, Hagisa says that there’s no way for parallel words to affect each other, or something like that, since your letters didn’t change after we started to try to change the future. I’m not sure if it makes me a coward, but I need to ask you for help with this. I’m just, I want to support Naho no matter what, and I don’t want to lose Kakeru any more than I want to lose to her.

Don’t worry, I’m going through with it, I’m going to do it. I decided that, but I need to know your future exists too. Is that selfish of me? I think if the letters don’t change your world will be your world so that should mean that even if I give them my full support… I can know there’s a world where it’s… Agh, this is hard. You’re not even going to get it! You’re not even going to get it and I’m going to make sure, I promise you, I’m going to make sure that whatever you’re giving up… it’s going to be worth it.

I think, though, I might need to know more… to keep me going. Because even if Naho’s my-- I don’t want her to choose me because Kakeru’s not around. I want him to be around, and for her to look my way anyway. I think that’s awful, though. That the guy who feels that way isn’t … I just need a reminder, I think. So I’m writing and -- even if I send it and it just gets mailed back here to me I’ll have it. For Kakeru’s sake and for Naho’s sake, I have to have something to strengthen my resolve so this is it I guess.

Help me help them, Hiro!

 

 _For Hiro -_  
I’m sorry for sending this a little late. I guess it’s indulgent of me to send. I wrote out all those regrets and realized-- how hard it’s going to be for you. You might regret listening to my advice when you see them happy and worse when you see them sad. I don’t know what sort of life you’ll make, but if you need any reassurance I thought it would be good to remind you that I’m not asking you without having thought about what it means and what we might miss out on.

I have many things I don’t want to give up, Hiro, but there’s something I have to say that maybe you won’t understand yet. Shit, I’m sorry to sound like my old man -- but you’ve got to trust Naho. Trust her to be the person you love. I want to save Kakeru. I wish he were still with us. I wish I had supported her whole-heartedly then so I could be a man who says honestly that he’s never, ever let the person he loves down. 

Be there for both of them and believe she will love you for that. I’ll be rooting for you.  
\- Hiroto


End file.
